Sanctus
by freakandy
Summary: A small test experiment with a delinquent triggers some odd feelings that Ruvik himself has not deeply explored. Rating will go up. RuvikxOC
1. Chapter 1

|1|

A hefty man in uniform leaned over the steering wheel and looked up to the sky to get a glimpse of the grey clouds that were enclosing the world around them. Soon the rain would begin to fall and the windshield wipers would come to life.

"Goddamn I really hate this weather," the officer said leaning back in his seat. He slowed down the police car as a red light approached in the distance. In his rear-view mirror he could see his only other passenger, whom he could sense feel differently about the rain. "How you doing back there kid?" he tried to spark up a conversation. She had been quiet the whole ride to the station, just staring out the window, mentally escaping.

Toni had her hands handcuffed behind her back and was slouched in her seat; staring at the droplets of water on the glass. "I'm okay" she replied, shuffling her feet. It didn't bother her that he called her a kid, given the fact that she was 22 years old. She figured the man to be a father used to calling his own young adult children by the term.

The light turned and the car slowly accelerated. The rain became heavy, and the man adjusted the windshield wipers to speed. "Don't be feeling too bad about your current situation kid, you won't get a harsh sentence for some petty bullshit. Everyone slips once in a while." He checked to see if she understood where he was getting at.

Toni tried her best not to let her sour feelings show through. She had this conversation before; it was no stranger to her. Being here in the back seat of this police car didn't even feel real. _What did I do, what do they think I did? Did I do anything at all_? Looking at the cage-like fencing that separated the "criminals" from the front seat made the situation more real. It happened, _I screwed up._

His eyes returned to the road, "You know, my son would get into trouble with the law when he was younger. Nothing serious though, in fact, I'm glad it happened because I always love to tell the stories."

_Story time..._ Toni wasn't feeling it, but it wasn't her character to be rude.

He continued, "One night, when he was about 15-16 or so, he and two of his friends were just doing a little midnight driving. They might have been drinking a little, I'm not happy about it but of course I can't scold him for it now. Anyways, they drove by one of the neighbors houses that had a pool in the backyard and decided to park on the front lawn. They all got out and began to strip down to nothing but their willies; leaving all their clothes in the car. They only got to swim around for maybe a good five minutes before a cop pulled up in the driveway, probably suspicious about their 5 star parking job. The kid with the car keys climbed out of the pool and tore the hell out of there, leaving the two of them behind. I got called and had to go pick him up. There he was, sitting on the curb with only a beanie hat to cover up his decency; he couldn't even look me in the eyes when I handed him some extra clothes. I nearly pissed myself laughing on the ride home, but my wife didn't find it as funny as I did. But 10 years later it's always a family favorite to bring up around the dinner table on Christmas."

Toni lightly chuckled; she needed a laugh to bring her spirits up. She should have thanked him for making her feel better, but she decided against it although she didn't know why.

A call blared over the radio," Calling all units in the 11-99 area; we got multiply calls of disturbance, location Beacon Mental Hospital. 176, 179 please copy."

Her attention turned from the window to the radio.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Dispatch, 176 copy, ETA 4 minutes." He made the next left and headed down a desolate street. "Gonna have to make a quick stop, hope you don't mind."

"What the hell do you thinks going on down there?" Toni asked.

The officer was nonchalant about the whole thing, as if he got calls like these every few weeks or so. "Oh, it could range from a number of things. Like a patient got vanilla pudding instead of chocolate, or maybe they just didn't want to take their shots. I feel for the nurses that work there, I really do. It must be one hell of a job."

Toni couldn't agree with that. If it's their job, the employees would have enough experiences handling situations like that on their own. No need to bring a man armed with a gun into the situation. _Something's off, something seedy._

A few minutes passed by before a second call from the radio disrupted the silence, "All units, all units; 11-99, multiple homicides. Beacon Mental Hospital."

_Ah, now it became clear._

The officer's eyes widened, his hands were clamped around the small walkie-talkie. He swallowed hard before he spoke into the radio. "Dispatch, 176 copy. ETA 2 minutes." He rubbed the stubble on his chin, taking a deep breath. Given all of his years of experience, this was something he was not prepared for at present. Toni could sense this; she didn't think she was either.

It had become intensely silent.

The sound of police sirens became amplified as they neared the location. Toni could see the glow of the red and blue lights reflect against the dark brick building of impressive size. The Beacon Mental Hospital looked to be older than the city itself, contrasting against the modern architectures surrounding it. And for that, it looked odd yet beautiful.

The car came to a stop at the hospitals gates; the officer was hesitant to enter. There were already 5 units in the area, only empty cars were present with their doors left open. _They must have rushed to get inside_. He entered the parking lot, stopping the vehicle at a comfortable distance away from the large doors that awaited something horrific.

He unbuckled his seat belt, left hand griping the door handle. He turned around, facing Toni; his face was drained of color. "I'll be right back, kid. I feel bad leaving you here, but it's what I gotta do for now. Understand?" Toni nodded, slowly moving her anxious and sweaty hands that were still constrained. _Please take these off of me, don't leave me like this._ The officer nodded back, "Alright then."

He closed the door and began to walk across the parking lot, glimpsing at all the cars to see if anyone else was on the site; no one from what she could tell by the look on his face. The mental hospital towered over the man like a demon waiting for its feast. He walked up the steps, and pulled out his gun with forced confidence. He slowly opened the tall old-fashioned doors, checking inside before creeping in. Toni watched him intently as he stepped inside. The doors closed in on him, swallowing him.

Toni feared for this stranger, a kind man. _I should have thanked you…_

* * *

><p>It had become quiet now, only the sound of the rain kept her company. Toni stared at the mental hospitals front doors, waiting… for anything.<p>

_For Christ's sake officer, give me something to hope for._

Toni pressed her head against the back of the seat in front of her and closed her eyes, finding comfort in some way. Her ears perked when she heard police sirens from behind. She looked up at the review mirror and could see a vehicle stop in front of the entrance gates. She shifted her body around to look out the back window for a better view. Four people emerged, but only 3 entered the parking lot: two men and a woman. She recognized one instantly, and felt a lump in her throat. _Oh shit. _She turned back around, biting her cheek nervously.

A man in glasses was checking all of the vehicles, searching for any observable evidence. One by one he would investigate the cars. He found one in particular that interested him. It was the only one will all of the doors closed, and was parked perfectly parallel to the curb; the driver was in no rush when they arrived to the scene. He walked up slowly to the car; hand on his gun with eyes peeled.

He peered inside, and that's when he spotted her. "Sebastian, found a passenger back here."

Sebastian shuffled over to Joseph to see for himself, pulling his large hands from his pockets as he walked. He placed a heavy hand on the hood of the car as he leaned down to examine. He knew right away who it was, even though she kept her face turned away from the window like a pitiful dog expecting a beating. He had hoped she wouldn't be in this exact same situation like he had warned her about. He knocked on the window with a powerful knuckle; she ignored him. "Toni" he called out her name through the glass firmly.

She shrugged her shoulders and let out a weak exhale. _You can't act like he's not there. _She turned her face in his direction so he could identify her, looking past him to avoid his fierce and intimidating eyes.

"Jesus Christ," a look of disappointment crossed his face before he turned to his partner. "Joseph, unlock the doors."

Joseph gave him an odd expression, but followed his orders. He walked around to the driver's door and opened it, pressing the unlock button.

Sebastian quickly opened Toni's door, grabbing her by the arm as he tried to get her to step out of the car. She didn't budge at first, which annoyed him, but after a few tugs she gave in and stepped outside.

He made her step back as he nudged her against the car; his hand was on her shoulder. Toni stared at the ground, letting the rain run down the back of her neck. She was tired of getting yanked around all day by superior figures.

_He's gonna give me one of those lectures. Oh god, give me anything but a lecture. _

Sebastian, although a detective, would help the young girl from time to time. Even though he had a family-like affection for Toni, he didn't to care to admit it. The same could go for his partner Joseph.

"You said this wasn't gonna happen again," Sebastian squeezed her shoulder. "What did you do? Be honest with me now, Toni."

She glanced up at him with a sincere look. "It's nothing serious Sebastian. It's just… wrong place wrong time." She tried to slip away from his grip.

He let out a sigh, releasing his hold on her. "I'm trying to keep you out of trouble, not bail you out when you run out of luck and get caught."

Toni nodded. She had let him down many times before, but this time she was defiantly feeling more guilty than ever. "Can you at least get me out of these handcuffs?"

Before Sebastian could answer, a woman entered the conversation. "Detective, this isn't the time. We have work to do."

"Alright, Kidman." He looked back down at Toni with a gentle expression. "What time did you get here? Did you see anything?"

Toni instantly felt fearful again. "We were the last ones to show up before you guys came. The officer I was with went inside only 5 minutes ago. "

The three of them stared at her intently before giving each other a look only an investigator could understand.

Joseph adjusted his glasses. "What are we going to do with her first?" he asked, looking over at Toni.

Sebastian took off walking, leading Toni alongside of him with her hands still restrained. "First, I want to get out of this damn rain."

* * *

><p>Toni's drenched grey t-shirt and dark long hair clung to her chest. Sebastian made her stand against the wall next to a plant, telling her more than enough times not to move from that exact spot. <em>Okay, jesus. I get it. <em>

He opened the front door; the strong smell hit him.

Joseph walked up behind him. "Smells like blood."

"All right, stay sharp."

Joseph nodded, pulling out his gun before stepping into the building.

Sebastian looked over at Kidman. "We're going to check it out. Don't let anyone else through this door. "

"I can be an extra set of eyes."

"We don't know what's happening here. You're our backup. And I need you to keep an eye on her."

"Why couldn't Connelly watch her?"

Sebastian grew tired of her bickering. "It doesn't matter who babysits because either way I would still make you wait outside. "

Kidman was about to protest, but kept herself from doing so. She shut the door after him, glancing over at Toni to give her a blank look.

Toni felt uncomfortable and awkward. "Something you want to say to me?"

"Yeah," she put a hand on her hip. "Why is he so nice to you?"

Toni was taken aback by the question. "Well, I've known him since I was 17. He's the reason I graduated high school. He's been an asshole to me plenty of times, but looking back, I really needed him to be. "

Kidman seemed unsatisfied with her answer.

Toni continued, "If you work for him, you're going to need him to be a bit of an asshole too."

Kidman laid off. You couldn't argue with that logic. She crossed her arms and stared out into nothing. "Sorry."

Toni leaned against the wall, joining her in the view. "Don't apologize."

Suddenly, a sharp pain was inflicted on the side of her head accompanied by high pitched ringing; knocking her off balance. As an instinct, she tried to pull her hands apart in an attempt to break free, but she only broke the surface of the skin. The pain was only a short wave, but she continued to shake in fear of another episode._ What the hell? _

She felt a pool of liquid in her mouth and slouched forward to spit on the ground; it was blood. She felt around with her tongue and identified a small slit on the inside of her lip. _Did I just bite myself?_

She looked over to her left only to find that Kidman was gone._ She disappeared._

"Kidman?" she called out. No reply.

Toni could see that the front doors were slightly open. They weren't before, she was sure of it. _I must be losing my mind. _

Toni felt a strong force gravitating her to enter the mental hospital. She lined her left eye with the crack of the door. There was a glimpse of an outstretched arm on the floor; stained with red.

_Why do I want to go inside? Sebastian said no, but I want to go inside. _

She nudged the door open with her knee, opening up a world of nightmares. The large white waiting room was splattered with blood. There were bodies belonging to nurses and patients everywhere; some on the ground, and some seated on either couches or chairs. But their faces all read the same thing: death. Whoever killed these people showed no mercy.

_Go inside. _

Toni hesitantly took a couple of steps through the doorway. By the third, the loud ringing in her ears and sharp pain took hold of her body again. She clenched her eyes shut, and tripped forward; the white blur of the room quickly transformed into a cold dark atmosphere. She was now clinging to a wall for balance. _I went forward…where the hell did this wall come from? _

She opened her eyes; finding herself in a moonlit room. She scanned her environment for a moment; a mental patients room. She looked at the half-shut door just a few feet away, it was closing; soon to trap her inside forever.

"No!" she cried out, running towards her only escape. She awkwardly shuffled to the door, pleading with fate. _Goddamnit don't you close. _

Toni was almost there, just a few inches away from freedom. She wasn't fast enough. The heavy door clicked shut, mocking her effort. Her limp body hugged the cold medal, "No…" she whispered out into the silence.

She lifted her head and stared out of the small window lined with bars, looking out into the long hospital corridor lit from the light of the moon that projected from the large windows that lined the wall opposite of her. Her eyes looked down to see the bodies of three people in uniform, lying in pools of blood. She had too much empathy to handle looking at their faces.

Toni felt empty inside, never before in her life feeling so isolated.

She rested her head against the door, heavily panting from the anxiety. An unnerving feeling was present, but she didn't know what it was until she became silent and listened. Someone was calmly breathing behind her; she wasn't alone in the small room. Toni clenched her hands that were constrained behind her back, her whole body felt tense. _Someone's behind you._

She shifted her body; now facing the person who had tricked her. Their eyes met. A thin, sharp featured man stared back at her. His white eyes were striking against the dark disfigurement of his face. He was dressed in a blood stained white cloak that left his chest down to his abdomen visible. Scars and burns covered most of his pale skin, but these injuries were old wounds that had not yet healed.

The man took one step forward, but before the heel of his foot could touch the floor, Toni had already pressed her back to the door; she was terrified. The man could read her easily, and used her fear to his advantage. His dry lips curled into a faint smirk.

"Turn around." He ordered; His voice was deep and confident.

Toni looked up at the man whose figure overpowered her. "W-what?"

All of this was very confusing and sudden. _Is this even real?_

He spoke calmly, his eyes burned through hers. "You heard me. Do as you're told."

Toni felt numb, this was defiantly real. She gave him a look of remorse before pivoting her feet, turning to face the door once more; the last thing she expected herself to ever see._ He's not even going to let me watch him as he kills me. _Whatever his method was, she prepared herself for it; mentally and physically. She clenched her eyes shut.

His cold hands reached out to wrap around her thin wrists, his fingers clasping around the metal of the handcuffs. With a swift movement, Toni was free.

No pain, just release.


	2. Chapter 2

**|2|**

Once the handcuffs were off, Toni let out a groan as her aching arms retracted back in front of her. She began to rub at the irritated skin. The feeling of release had felt so good… too good. What had she gone to deserve this kind of satisfaction?

The fear was still present, but had faded only slightly, confusion took its place. _Why did he do that?_

She tried to face the man, to maybe question the reason behind his actions, but before she could even turn her head she felt that same hand push her against the door. Her temple was pressed to the cold metal; he kept her firmly pinned in place. She made some sounds of discomfort, but they were ignored. He wouldn't allow her to look at him.

A million thoughts consumed her. She was angry, but tranquil- mournful, but accepting. But one emotion left her with a bitter feeling. The quick release from pain and how he had given it to her so quickly was something she felt unable without. As if she needed the feeling again to escape from the bad luck that seemed to stalk her.

Her breath quickened and a familiar rush of anxiety took over, something that had troubled her since she was a child.

_No, not here... Not now._

She inhaled sharply and began to tug at the neckline of her shirt to ease the pressure from her throat. She wheezed, struggling to breathe. Her face and chest burned, she was suffocating.

She was succumbing to her weakness in a time when she needed to protect it.

The hooded man frowned, and his grip became stronger, unknowing the reason of her strange behavior. But the thought that he could inflict such a strong reaction from her slightly amused him as well as ignited his curiosity.

This would be the one. Ruvik made his choice.

He dug his fingernails into her shoulders before pulling her back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Wait for me, I'm coming. Don't worry.<em>

The gates of the elevator shaft opened, Sebastian took a few steps out. After the hell he just went through, he was undeniably cautious. His eyes wandered around the long hospital corridor; there were a few abandoned wheelchairs and the bodies of three police officers on the floor. He remembered this sight from the security cameras, how could he forget?

The ground beneath him began to shake violently, causing him to lose his balance. The large column windows that lined the hallway began to rattle in their frames, and the ceiling above him shifted with the movement, causing small amounts of debris to fall. Sebastian took off running before the next wave hit; the pain from the deep cut in his leg was nonexistent, seeming to have drastically healed. Or was it ever there at all?

He burst through the doors as he entered the waiting area, the scene where it all began. The whole building was about to collapse. He didn't have time to check to see if his partner Joseph was in the room, so he pressed on. With only one blow to the entrance doors, he was outside. He immediately looked over to see if Toni was right where she promised she would be, but she wasn't. No one was waiting for him there.

Krimson City began to fall apart around him. Buildings began to collapse, and the horrid sound of windows breaking from above was enough for him to realize that he could not stand around any longer.

An ambulance quickly reversed, crashing into a police cruiser in the process. The back wheels stopped dangerously near the edge of a giant sinkhole that spread out over half of the parking lot.

Officer Connelly called out to him using the radio that amplified his voice from the overhead speakers. "Detective! Get in! Get in!"

He felt his level of hope rise. _That's where Toni and Joseph are._

He made a run for it, sprinting toward the accelerating vehicle. He clasped his hands around the door, leaping forward and crawling through the window frame. The ground behind them was swallowed up by the earth as they fled from the mental hospital, a place of nightmares.

Sebastian caught his breath, using a finger to pull his collar from his sweaty neck. He turned around to look through the small window that separated the front seat from the medical unit. They weren't there. It was just the junior detective and two unknown individuals: a doctor and a patient.

"Hey," he turned to Connelly. "Where's Toni, where's Joseph?"

"Man, I'm sorry but he never came out. I'da waited but..." Connelly took his eyes off the road for only a moment, giving the detective a puzzling look. "Who the hell is Toni?"

Sebastian frowned, turning his head to scold at Kidman. She met his fierce stare and shook her head no apologetically.

He turned back around, angry and frustrated. For the first time, he had actually expected that for once Toni would at least _try _to keep herself out of trouble.

_I should have kept her in the back of that goddamn police car. _

A commotion from behind disrupted his thoughts.

The asphalt cracked behind them like a wave of devastation, effectively destroying everything in its path beyond repair as the black pit of nothing swallowed up anything that fell into its abyss. The rumble caused the ambulance to shake as the wave neared the back wheels.

"Oh shit." Connelly glanced at the side rear view mirror. "There's no going back…"

A glimpse of the roof from a building flashed at the top of the windshield as they glided under it, narrowing being crushed as it collided with the earth a mere distance behind them. The strong force of its landing violently shook the car, causing everyone to fumble about in their seats.

Once Connelly gained control, he swerved to the edge of the road and back out again, avoiding all obstacles in his path.

Sebastian caught his breath, thinking it was over. He looked out a distance ahead of them, eyes widening. The rest of the city in front of them turned on an axis, shifting to the left; the disconnected roads would only be aligned momentarily.

"_Shit…"_ He grabbed at the frame of the door for stability.

Connelly accelerated, veering around a parked bus barely making it across before the street behind them was closed off. Now the worst was over, it had to be.

They descended into a tunnel, blind to the destruction of the once proud standing city.

The worst was yet to come.

* * *

><p>Toni rolled back her stiff neck as two of her fingers clawed at the examination table she laid on, groggily pawing at the thin cloth. As an instinct, she had tried to lift her hand to scratch at her skin, but soon felt the movement of her actions restricted. Now she was completely awake.<p>

Her eyes shot open in a panic as she clenched her fists and pulled back against the leather straps that were wrapped tightly around her wrists.

_No no-not this again. I learned my lesson._

She struggled for a while, but soon accepted her fate. She had no control here.

The room was pitch black- complete darkness, and had a musky smell of old wood and aged books. An apprehensive uneasiness crept back into her consciousness and her pulse increased. Her body ached from the prolonged stated of immobility, but with each little attempt at movement came a warmth as the blood began to flow down the length of her physique.

The sound of footsteps neared her as they walked across the tile floor, and with the unknown presence brought a shift of cold air. She became deathly quiet, blind to the source of the disturbance.

The light directly over the table flickered on, causing her to flinch away from the invasive brightness.

The pressure around her wrists immediately vanished as the metal buckles from the straps unclicked. The sudden change of momentum caused her to roll off, her hands stopping the fall. She lifted herself up and crouched behind the table as a form of protection. Her right arm was draped over the edge, her face hidden behind it. She peered under the table, breathing heavily. Her eyes were now at level to the pair of burnt legs that stood on the other side.

"An interesting hiding place. You certainly are a creative one."

It was a voice instantly recognizable; a voice that did not hide the mockery.

Toni tilted her head up, emerging her face from the dark protection. Her eyes met his penetrating gaze, staring into the blank threatening expression of his face. He studied her movements, paying close attention as she grabbed the edges of the table and pulled herself up; she was mentally exhausted and physically drained.

_(Curiosity, it was only curiosity.) _Her conscience returned, she didn't know whether or not she missed the company.

Once she was on her feet, she gave him a weak glare as she coughed once more before hooking her fingers and tugging at the neckline of her shirt that was still slightly damp from the rain.

Ruvik cocked his head down, a raspy exhale hummed inside his throat, eyes narrowing. He took a step forward, and in return she quickly pushed the table away in his direction before retreating back. She was more alert than he had originally thought, but this was a good thing.

He opened his palm, allowing the table to hit his hand with no effect. "That won't help you" he said, casually sliding the object that separated them out of the way, hitting the wall with a loud rattle.

She eyed the door at the far side of the room, but thought the man too clever to allow her an easy escape. Or maybe that's where he would expect her to run, leading her into another pit of deception.

She eyes darted around the new environment, which looked to be a place of work.

There was a large wooden desk shoved against the wall, on top of it laid medical tools and equipment as well as scattered sheets of paper with scribbled notes. Facing away from the desk was a large metal chair similar to what would be seen in a dentist's office, but this one was quite different.

Behind it were various tubes that interconnected at a large vector that seemed to store the machines energy; around the headpiece was a sharp clip that would attach to an individual- or rather a victim. All it needed was for a host to feed it back to life. It was rusted with age, but very much alive with abhorrent memories.

Ruvik observed her as she stared at his creation, a sense of pride overcame him. He was quite familiar with what she was looking at.

"I feel you know what is expected to come next." His deep voice cut through the silence.

_(Being curious is a dangerous game.)_

Her eyes darted back at him anxiously; his assumptions were correct. She stood completely upright, her actions taking on a predatory stance. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm sitting in that chair."

Her words, though bold, riddled with a hint of insecurity.

A smirk dried up on his lips. This was the exact reaction he was looking for, and she had given it up so easily. He didn't need to resort to violence to get what he wanted, at least not with this susceptible individual.

He leered at her, his words perfectly clear. "Sebastian would appreciate some effort on your part. "

The familiar name crept from his lips, rolling off his tongue like poison. Her hard expression quickly deteriorated into a sickly pallid, satisfying his intentions of hurt. That name defiantly had meaning to her.

The phantom smell of blood hit her again, seeping its way into her nostrils. The bodies- the way they had been brutally handled was etched into her mind, leaving behind a permanent memory. Did Sebastian experience that same fate?

_Jesus, stop thinking so crazy. _

"What-"her hand involuntary grabbed at her arm, her face tightened. The softness melted away and was replaced with resentment. "What did you do to him?"

Her heart swelled with fear as she waited for an answer.

Silence came back.

He gave her an unreadable look, face like a statue. He turned on his heels and pivoted around to walk towards the wooden desk, his white cloak swaying with the movement.

"What he does, is not under my control…" His long disfigured fingers stretched out to bring a single scribbled and weathered piece of paper towards him; he studied it for a moment in silence. "But your cooperation will help him greatly. "

She stood in muteness, letting it all sink in.

_**It's a threat.**_

_You promised me you would wait.  
><em>_I know.  
><em>_Why are you here?  
><em>_Curiosity killed the cat; satisfaction brought him back.  
><em>_(You promised.)_

Toni's own guilt began to consume her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; the blood began to thump thickly in her ears and temples.

_I'm sorry… _

The hooded man turned around, eyes now focused on her as if he had heard her thoughts. She tried to look away, but his own gaze was keeping hers fixed on him. Her dry lips parted, but no words came out.

_I'm so sorry, Sebastian._

It wasn't about her safety anymore, for she had fear for someone else's.

She took a timid step forward, but not towards the man who stood in front of her, rather towards the large metal chair. But this action was strictly voluntary- of her own will.

Ruvik was present to view her emotions unfold, none by his own doing; all infliction's existing wholly within her own mind. He watched intently as she stumbled along the perimeter of the room, avoiding close contact with him, even going as far as pushing the table away from the wall just to slip through to keep her distance from him.

_(Killed the cat…)_

When she reached the intimidating machinery, her feet became firmly planted to the floor- unable to move. Her forehead creased over the layer of perspired skin; her brown eyes turned a darker shade.

_(Satisfaction brought him….. back)_

With growing trepidation, she lowered herself into the chair, pressing her back to the cold metal. She began to clutch at her temple. The booming echo returned and left behind a searing throb.

_(Was it truly curiosity? Or do you crave to disappoint?)_

Ruvik arched a brow, never before had a patient willingly seat themselves in the chair. Others required a great deal of force, and for the pesky ones, a strong sedative was used. But of course, all of his previous test subjects had been mentally unstable. This young individual seemed to be relatively sane. And for that, this current situation was foreign to him; even from the start of his career while it was still in its infancy.

She stared at the wall in front of her, her fingernails sinking into her palms as she placed her forearms on the armrests. Her thumb began to lightly tap against the surface; she was ready for any games he wanted to play.

Not that she had a choice.

He walked toward her, squeezing his own hand around her left wrist. She tensed up, but did not move as he had seemingly expected her to. His fingertips were white from the force, but still; she provided him with no struggle.

He grabbed the metal hinge and locked her in with a loud click. He walked over to her right side, doing the same: grabbing her wrist. He brought her relaxed hand up for further inspection; it was delicate in his own, the skin broken around the wrist from all the previous restraints. He slammed it back down against the armrest, testing her equanimity.

Toni looked for a moment as if she had sunk her teeth into a lemon, but remained collectively still, continuing to stare at the wall.

_It's not about your safety…_

He then he moved behind her and began to make adjustments to the gadgets. She failed to conceal that she was already uncomfortable being under the force of his disposition.

"Do you understand that you are now under my control?" he spoke in a mocking tone as he grabbed the sharp instrument.

No response.

He seized a handful of her hair and lifted the heavy strands to expose her neck. The brisk air crept across her newly uncovered flesh, causing her to grip her hands around the end of the armrests.

He traced his icy fingers along the bone of her spinal cord, feeling for the correct placement. Once he found it, he tilted her head down using the pressure of his thumb.

"Be still…" he commanded.

With his free hand, he used the needle of the clip to press against her skin, allowing her to brace herself. Her shoulders twitched forward as her body tensed. The needle plunged in cleanly and they both let out a synchronized exhale.

She had now entered the first stage of the "treatment": the paralysis phase.

He released his hold on her limp neck as she slouched backward. He adjusted the position of her head, his scarred fingers entangling deep in the roots of her hair.

He paused, unconsciously reminiscing in the time his only sibling had let him toy with her silky black locks.

_Laura…._

His mouth went dry and sour, fingers curling into the shape of claws as he dug into Toni's scalp. The lock of his emotions was beginning to shatter.

He freed her of his demented grip, angered that he had allowed his beloved sister to be remembered in that way.

_**(It hinders your abilities…)**_

The voice-not his own, writhed into his thoughts. His woven hatred for that degenerate scum Jimenez came flooding back but he disregarded it, forcing his attention back to the scribbled notes on his desk detailing the work of a previous patient.

_Leslie Withers (TS 59)_

_Subject's case history cites developmental delays and indicates issues with communication, social cognition, and repetitive behaviors. Signs of synesthesia reported. Genealogy suggests increased susceptibility to external stimuli and pattern adaptiveness._

He must focus on the important matters, the-

_**(task at hand…)?**_

A pulse began to beat like clockwork at Ruvik's right temple, the memories he loathed to relive returned like a cancer.

The pale haired individual would struggle, pushing his frail body against the back of the tub, causing murky water to weep over the edge. His screams were becoming insufferable for the observing doctor to tolerate; but alas, the procedure would continue.

Ruvik keenly watched the patient as he gripped the lever, ignoring the unwanted presence in the room that stood a short distance away. He knew Jimenez would be searching for any flaw he could find.

"No, NO. I wanna go home!"

_At ease Leslie, it's all in the name of progress… _

The lever shifted down, after a few last mumbles the boy became silent. His body remained laying limply in the tub, weightless. His mind had drifted elsewhere.

Ruvik walked over and clamped his hands around the rim. He studied the patient in his slumber-like state, wishing all the unknown could be delivered to him.

The doctor took a step towards them, but before he could near any closer Ruvik cut him off with a look of hostility.

Jimenez furrowed his brow. It was becoming more evident that his most valued subject was no longer his own. His body stiffened and he returned the gaze. "Do you wish to know what separates a great scientist from mediocrity?"

Ruvik scoffed, returning his attention to Leslie; he dipped two fingers into the pool of water. "Enlighten me, doctor." He spoke with a hint of ridicule.

Jimenez began to move forward, hands clasped behind his back. "It's the division of emotions and the task at hand. Your pain, your _rage_…. "He spoke in tones of deepest frost, "it hinders your abilities. It taints your work."

They both listened to the gentle breathing of the young man laying peacefully in-between them.

Ruvik clenched his jaw, controlling his irritation. "What is it you're insinuating?" he asked heatedly. Now looking across the tub at the man that stood opposite of him.

The doctor pressed on, picking away at his composure piece by piece. "Do you know the true reason so many patients were lost?"

Ruvik grew more ill-tempered, disgusted with the accusation that had not yet been directly stated; but oh how it lingered.

His face was carefully set, his eyes burning a hole through the doctor's. "They were _inadequate_."

"They were _corrupted_," Jimenez snapped back, "and at the hands of your own instability. This patient will be-" He drew in a heavy sigh, turning around to walk towards the double-wide entry doors. "It's all the same, I see no difference."

Ruvik stood frozen for a moment, watching him leave.

The doctor placed a hand on one of the doors, pushing it open slightly. He looked once more at him, his face pallid.

"_You are blind to your own destruction." _

And with that final statement he was gone.

Ruvik came out of the hallucination, finding himself staring blankly at the lever of the metal chair that when shifted down would awaken the machine and bring it roaring back to life. He clenched his jaw, his eyes focusing on the individual who was seated in the chair just as he had left her. The only movement from her body was her chest rising and falling in the rhythm of slow steady breaths.

His motives for reaching the outside world had gone unchanged. After so many tries, so many failed attempts on previous subjects was he finally able to find a host that was compatible with his own physiological weight. He would use Leslie, infecting and overtaking his body like a parasite to reach reality.

But he had not finished. No, not yet. His work was not yet completed. There was a missing element, something he would have to go back and recapture. Piece by piece his patients would bring him closer to completion, the horrid things they experienced served a higher purpose: they furthered his research. Leslie was the final piece to the large complex puzzle that he had spent so many years assembling. But that final piece wouldn't be enough.

His hand reached out and pulled down on the lever, sending a shockwave through Toni as she jolted backward against the chair with the force. Her hands pulled back, but they weren't going anywhere. Her mind slithered away, leaving behind her body. She had now entered the next phase: complete possession.

She was now forced into the mentality of Ruvik's most valued patient: Leslie.

He stared at her with dark shadowed eyes, moving the back of his hand under her nose, wishing he could feel the warm breath against his disfigured fingers that were almost touching her lips. He then pressed his fingers to her sleeping forehead with a hideous gentleness, wondering what torments were frolicking just behind the ridge of bone.

His final thoughts came out in a whisper: _"This is my will."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! they mean a lot. C&C are always welcomed. ]**_


End file.
